japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tetsu Trudge
Tetsu Trudge aka Tetsu Ushio in the manga, and Japanese version. He is a former hall monitor at Domino High School in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. He is now a member of Sector Security in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's set many years after the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! there was a debate among fans as to whether it was the same character appearing in both series. The Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book indicates he is the same character. Though Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time indicates that enough time has past since characters from the previous series are no longer alive in the 5D's era. Background His childhood is a complete mystery and his birthday is never mentioned at all. Back then Ushio was a hall monitor, in Domino City high school who enforced many rules and mostly was feared by many. He while walking in the hallway basically overheard Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor talking and asked them what they said about bullying. Joey prepared to tell Ushio off, but Tristan quickly restrained him to prevent trouble and insisted everything was fine until Ushio left While Ushio was training the disciplinary group, he saw Yugi Muto walk past him and asked him if he was being bullied by people in his class. Yugi replied that he didn't think so. After hearing this Ushio said that just because he is a nice person he doesn't have to answer like that and appointed himself Yugi's bodyguard, telling him that he need not worry. Yugi insisted that that wasn't necessary, and he left. The next day at school, Ushio proceeded to beat up Joey and Tristan then took Yugi to see them. Yugi was mortified upon seeing this, and tried to explain that he didn't want this. Ushio continued to attack Joey, but Yugi protested, saying he wouldn't let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio joked about Yugi calling them his friends and imposed a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Later that day, Ushio bumped into Yugi at school after hours. He realized that Yugi didn't have the money and decided to punish him. Tristan and Joey saw Ushio attacking Yugi and try to fight him off, but got beaten up themselves. While they lay beaten, Joey handed Yugi the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he had taken earlier. Yugi was able to finish the Millennium Puzzle, and became possessed by Yami Yugi, who challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game. The game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio lost after he tried to cheat Yami Yugi placed a Penalty Game on him, causing him to imagine that there were monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him. The next day, he was seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which resulted in him being taken to the hospital. Personality In the Japanese version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, despite his harsh traits, Trudge once paid for a stolen Duel Runner part Rally stole for Yusei out of his own paycheck to compensate it when he held up his end of the bargain to let Rally go if Yusei beat him in a Duel. When asked by his superior why he did it, Trudge simply replied, "Well, it is the humanity of a Duelist", showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty. Yusei even mentions that he considers Trudge different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. He is very cruel and disrespectful towards the people of the Satellite, often calling them "Satellite scum". Following his first encounter with Yusei, Trudge became obsessed with defeating him, challenged Yusei to a Duel whenever he had a chance and continuously stalked him to try and arrest him again. However, after meeting Martha, Trudge changes, and becomes friends with Yusei. Trudge is also shown to have a sense of humor in the Japanese version. In the series finale, upon seeing Yusei he said he had "spotted a suspicious person and will commence interrogation". Originally, Trudge is narrow minded, believing all the Satellite residents are trash or scum like most Security officers did. Upon hearing Yusei, being a current Satellite resident was born in the Tops of Neo Domino City and Jack, being the former champion and current resident of Neo Domino City, was born in the Satellite, his view changed drastically. After the defeat of the Dark Signers Trudge felt that he needed to stop asking for Yusei's help when protecting the city and decided to capture Ghost himself, reflecting on how much losing to Yusei the day they met had changed him. When the Divine Temple appeared he personally overlooked the evacuation while trusting Yusei to save the city. The night before the Signers left the city Trudge had one final friendly talk about their first encounter and how both had grown over the last three years. In 5D's, his gaming personality is also different from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series: whereas he respects his opponents and plays fairly in 5D's, he is not above cheating or even harming his opponent to win in the manga (this may symbolize a change of heart on Trudge's outlook, most likely after cheating previously resulted in a Penalty Game with Yami Yugi). Appearance Trudge's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Trudge is tall and strong, and has a great eyebrows. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, Trudge has green-black hair, while in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, he has brown hair. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Trudge has black hair and the color of his skin is darker than before. After suffering an accident during a duel with Yusei, Trudge is left with a scar on his face. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Ushio overheard Joey and Tristan talking about bullying and asked what they were saying. Joey told Ushio to keep out of it, but Tristan quickly restrained him and forced a smile saying that it was nothing. Ushio said that picking on people is bad and Tristan quickly agreed. After Ushio left, Tristan warned Joey how dangerous it was to pick a fight with Ushio. Ushio met Yugi and asked him if Tristan and Joey were bullying him. Yugi replied that nothing was happening to him. Ushio explains that victims often defend their attackers. He then assigns himself the position of Yugi's bodyguard and thought to himself that he had found himself a good dupe. The next day at school, Ushio beat-up Joey and Tristan and brought Yugi to see them beat-up. Yugi tried to explain that he didn't want this to happen. Ushio continued to attack Jonouchi, but Yugi protested, refusing to let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio joked about Yugi calling them his friends and imposed a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. For that price, he also allowed Yugi to hit the two of them all he wants. Yugi looked at him in shock, which Ushio interpreted as Yugi not being satisfied until Jonouchi and Honda were beaten up some more and proceeds to attack them again. Yugi stood in his way refusing to let him hurt the two and asked Ushio to hurt him instead. Ushio insisted that he hates picking on people, but this isn't bullying it's a warning, showing him what will happen if he doesn't pay up. Joey was shocked by Yugi standing up for them as Ushio beat Yugi. Ushio then left the three of them, warning Yugi if he doesn't pay, he'll hurt him with a knife. That night, Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and became possessed by Dark Yugi for the first time. Dark Yugi called Ushio to meet him at the school at midnight. Dark Yugi brought twice the amount of money Ushio had demanded, but insisted that they play a game, using only money and a knife, to see who got how much. The game involved using Ushio's knife to jab the banknotes while they are on the player's hand. Ushio played and after a few turns got greedy and rather than risk not winning all the money in the game, he tried to attack Dark Yugi with the knife. However Dark Yugi evaded the attack and inflicted the "Greed, Illusion of Avarice" Penalty Game on Ushio, making him believe he is being showered in money.The next day at school, people saw Ushio playing in leaves and litter, which he believed to be money. Trudge is now a meber of Sector Security. When Lazar described the kind of people who would be participating in the D1 Grand Prix, a silhouette of him was shown. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, Trudge was seen among the contestants. Trudge managed to reach the second stage of the competition. However, he was defeated by Leo and Luna. This caused his Duel Runner to break, disqualifying him from the tournament. Trudge also Dueled against Admire Derby and lost, with Admire obtaining the Level 8 Star Ticket. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc Ushio appears in a flashback, where he is beating up Joey and Tristan in front of Yugi to his horror and imposing a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Yugi insists that Joey and Tristan are his friends. He was then punished by Yami Yugi in a card game, that Yami Yugi won in. Yami Yugi mind crushed his mind after Trudge lost to him in the game. Battle City arc He was seen in the same flashback. But this time from Joey's point of view, when Yami Marik brainwashed him in order to duel Yugi at the Domino Pier. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Anime) In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ushio's name is listed among the disappearing victims of Domino City as Truman sent them to the World of Darkness. When Nightshroud was defeated, Ushio and all the other victims were freed. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc In the English version, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Trudge is now a henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the Sector Security, who prevents residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. He confronts Yusei Fudo while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities and accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner. He claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei. Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash. Trudge is left scarred after the incident. Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse, but loses once again. In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, he decides to arrest him. However, Lazar shows up. Trudge, who didn't know Lazar, questioned Lazar's authority. After being called a street beat cop by Lazar, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza Izinski, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signer arc Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Grady, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack, assisted by Carly, and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina Simington on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly Carmine and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge has a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a tulip. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, she puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later becomes an ally of Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others. He later escorts both the twins to one of the fail-safe controllers to stop the Dark Signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits, Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her, but Leo is caught up in a Duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Devack. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders gets a hold of him again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Roman says that Yusei should meet him at the Old Ener-D Reactor for a Duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witnessed the duel between Roman and Yusei and later followed him to where Akiza was going to duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching he comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Not being able to at first, that is until Mina shouts out loud for Jack which makes Trudge jealous and determined, enabling him to even reap the cage door as though he was much stronger. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph in the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s revenge against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also get to the dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph, which is over New Domino City. As with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where he reveals to them his identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within the Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Underworld, to which Trudge, along with Mina, Leo, Luna and Akiza, can only watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. After that Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. As Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carl, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. World Riding Grand Prix arc After some time had passed, Trudge becomes partners with Mina, the new Special Investigations Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and asks them for their assistance, though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly summons his strongest monster, "Goyo Guardian", until he falls against Ghost's "Meklord Emperor Wisel", who absorbed his Synchro Monster and defeats him. Due to the impact, Trudge became severely injured and hospitalized. As he was wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchro Monsters against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels Akiza Izinski as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely plays dirty and rough on her, probably to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first he seems to take the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon," but loses when Akiza makes a comeback. Trudge is later seen leading the Security force that comes to Crash Town to take Lawton and Barbara into custody. He claimed to not arrest those working for Radley and Malcolm because they were needed to rebuild the town. Before Team Catastrophys Duel with Team 5d's, Trudge wanted to investigate, but Mina nicely told him to sit down. Ark Cradle arc During the fight against Team New World Trudge tried to stop the match, but both times Lazar refused. After the Ark Cradle begun to descend, he Mina and other officers begun evacuating people. Later Life At the end of the series before the Signer's departed, he and Yusei talked for a bit. Video Games Tetsu Trudge is a fightable opponent in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Terminals *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Quotes * Relationships Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Yusei Fudo Rally Dawson Crow Hogan Rex Goodwin Lazar Mina Simington Jack Atlas Carly Carmine Akiza Izinski Leo Luna Martha Trivia *His birthday is, and his bloodtype is. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Ryuzaburo Otomo (Season 0), Yuji Kishi (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters), Koji Ochiai (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *'English' : Dan Green (all media) all information on Tetsu Trudge came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsu_Trudge Gallery 077.jpg|Showing Yugi that he beat up Joey and Tristan 081.jpg|Decides to beat up Yugi for not giving him cash Ushio-5D.jpg|In YuGiOh 5Ds Category:Characters Category:Males